Tekken 7: Street fighter VS Keyblade wielder
by ShinjiBonmori dayo
Summary: I got new a classmate. His name is Jin. Since he became my classmates, everything changed.


**Hello all, I came for another story! XD**

**(Readers: Do we know you?)**

**You shouldn't know.. I'm not a new author as well..**

**These's my first time I make a crossovers story. Maybe multiple chap or one shoot..**

**Oh, almost forgot! Sorry if I had a bad English.. I'm not from England or others.. lmao..XD**

**Nah, here you go~**

**Tekken 7: Street fighter V.S Keyblade wielder**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: tragedy.**

**Main character: Vanitas and Jin Kazama.**

**a/n: RnR please? xD**

Hello, my name is Vanitas Reinhart. Y'all can call me Vanitas or Van. I live with my twin's brother in my fucking biggy house. Well as-you-know, I that's not house. It's looks like, an old mansion. Me and my twins brother studied in International Junior High School Twilight Town. I didn't know why I can study in here. My parent was in London right now and come back at 31th July. They're too busy with paperwork or, whatever it called. I've lots of friends who would make me feel like…

"Vanitas!" someone call my name. I know who has that voice. "Law.. what's up?" ask me. I took my food then walk to the chair beside window. Law trying to take a deep breath before he started to talk. "The biology teacher call you.. he wants you to come to his office.." said him. I sighed. _Hum, maybe some exam again.._ mumble me. So after I finish eat my lunch, I walked to Mr. Ansem's office. Arrive in there, I see the stranger boy talking with him. He has black hair and more spikier than me. _What the hell is he?_ Ask me inside my heart. Mr. Ansem and that stranger guy looks at me. "There's your classmen.." said Mr. Ansem. "Who the hell you are?" ask me with a little smirk in my face. That stranger guy looks at me with a foolish face.

"My name is Jin Kazama.. please call me Jin.. and you?" he asked back. I take a deep breath.

"Vanitas Reinhart.. just call me Vanitas.. don't call me by other name except that.. or you'll die.." I warned that guy. He nodding. "Now, go back to your class.. the seventh lesson's almost start!" said Mr. Ansem. I walk out from teachers office and that guy following me. "Err.. so, where do you come from.. Jin?" ask me while in the class. Jin didn't answer me. "Hey!"

"From.. Kyoto.." answer Jin. "Kyoto? That's so far from Tokyo.. am I right?" I ask him again. He nod his head. "Aw man.." I didn't know what else I've to talk anymore. So, I walked to my chair then sit in there passing looks at the beautiful blue sky. "Are you OK, Vani?" ask someone. That sounds so familiar in my ear. I take a deep breath then say, "I'm OK, Ven..."

I can see Ven trying to see my face from window. "What's now?" ask me. He smiled then shakes his head. "Nothing.." I see his face. It's so cute. Suddenly, the Math teacher's come. I hate math. It's always count a numbers or solve the mystery.

—When school's over—

I see the new student, Jin, is talking with Hayner. Maybe, talk about something. "Vani.. let's go.." said Ven passing grab my shoulder. "Hum? Okay.." I walk out from the class room to the motorcycle parking in the school yard. "Hold on.. Ven.." said me. Then, Ven hold on tight on me. Then we go to Ven's house first.

"Thanks for delivering me.. Vani.." said Ven then kiss my cheek. I smile then kiss his cheek back. "You're welcome.. Venny.." said me then laughing. Ven looks at me. "Did Sora's fine?" ask him.

"Sure.. he did.." answer me. I look at the clock on Ven's living room. "I've to go, Ven! See ya later!" said me then go away from Ven's house. "Careful!" said Ven before I'm leaving him. Arrive in the Old Mansion—'cause this's my house—I park my motorcycle in garage then walk inside. I see a guy who had a bruttene hair sitting in sofa in front of the TV and watch the TV. "What the hell, how did you can go inside?" ask me. Sora look at me.

"You didn't lock the window.. so, I can go inside.." said him. I sighed. "Man.. did you—" "I leave a food for ya.. eat it.." cut Sora then back to the TV. I walk to the dining room. "Freed rice? Are you sure?" ask me.

"What's up with that?" Sora ask me back. Well, I hate the freed rice. I don't know why. Then, I hear Sora laughing. "No.. that's for me.." said him. "Yours in the table.. check it out.. " so, I open the other plastic in near of the freed rice plastic. "A Freed Chicken?" ask me.

"Yeah!" said Sora while he turn off the TV, then walk to the dining room. "Go eat it.." said him again. I nodding then pick a plate and rice then the fried chicken. Sora pick the blue plate, then put the fried rice in there. "Wanna eat with me?" ask me. Sora looks at me. "In where?" he ask me back.

"In the 3th—actually, this is a roof—floor.." answer me. "I'm on it!" said Sora then he following me to 3th floor. Arrive in there, I sit in the middle of roof while Sora sit beside me. "It's so beautiful when sunset.." said him. I nodding. But I see the weirdest thing beside Ventus house. There's a big car and much of box. "I think.. we got a new neighbor.." said Sora passing brush against my shoulder. I look the new neighbor. Wait! Is that Jin? The new student in my class? "Hey! That's Jin!" scream Sora. "Shut up!" said me passing close his mouth with my hand. "What the hell's happening?" ask Sora when I didn't close his mouth again.

"No.. that's not.." answer me. Sora looks at Jin. In there's a girl who was older than him. I think, that's his mother. "Is that his mother?" ask Sora. I rolled my eye. "I dunno.." said me. Sora just blow angry breath then eat the fried rice until finished. "I'm finished.. I wanna go to downstairs.." said him passing leave me alone. Well, not alone, 'cause suddenly Ven come. "How the hell you can come over here?" Ven smile to me.

"I come in from living room door.. that door is unlocked.." answer Ven. "Huh? Unlocked?" repeat me. I still—well, actually not so—shock. Ven nodding then look so much box in the old house. "Is that Jin? The new student in our school, Vani?" ask him.

"Yeah.. that's right.. sup with that?" I ask him back. Ven smile to me then shake his head. "I see.. well.. could you leave me alone?" I ask him. Ven nodding then leave me. Before that, he kiss my cheek then say something, "I'll wait you on 1st floor.. see ya!"

When I already finished the fried chicken, I go to downstairs. When I arrive in 1st floor, I see Jin and Sora are make a little conversation. They stop talking when hear me wash the dish. Sora came to me. "Can I help you out?" he ask me with a smile. I smile to him back then shake my head. "No thanks..well, did you see Ven?" ask me. Sore nod. "He was leaving by a minute ago.. but he leave a message for you.." said him. I look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! We can talk it in our room.. meet me in there.." said Sora then leave me. That time too, Jin leave my house. I was lucky. I don't wanna see him again. I feel, he had a bad plan for me and…

I remove that negative thinking then walk to the door, lock it, then walk to my room. Sora's waiting me in there. Arrive in there, I see Ven is sitting beside Sora. "How the fuck you can get in here?" ask me to Ventus. Ven gimme a little smile. "I climb to your window.." said him. I get a little frustrated when I know Sora help him climb to my room. I looks away. "Well then.. what's the point now?" ask me to they two asshole. Ven looks at me. "I've a bad news for you.." said him. I bulge to him. "Are you serious?"

**Fin!**

**1,435 words! Lmao.. I never thought I can make this fic! xD**

**Review please? Or gimme an idea..**

**See ya in the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
